Choices
by KaliGoD
Summary: Summary: Buffy finally wakes up to the manipulation of the Scoobies Really bad at summaries BTVS/SPN x-over


Title: Choices  
Author: KaliGoD  
Status: Completed  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Buffy finally wakes up to the manipulations of the Scoobies  
(really bad at summaries sorry)

**Warning Scoobies Dislike **

Spoilers: Supernatural None, Buffy Little bit of everything  
Disclaimer: Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to their creators. I own nothing except the story but I wish I did.

**AN.. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so be nice, any feedback would be great. this is un beta'd**

~/~/~

Standing here facing the man I love, with my back to my smug looking friends, I knew the choice I had to make.

Ok let me explain a few things, I once believed that I was in charge of my life but when he came along I began to see things, no not visions but the actions of my family, my friends and my mentor towards my life and decisions I made. Actually now that I think about more clearly I believe I started noticing but not really seeing when they kicked me out, threw me away all because I made a decision that went against what they told me and what they wanted me to do it may have even started when they disregarded my feelings when I lost the love of my teenage life.

See looking back at all the decisions I've made I cant help but see that they manipulated me into what they wanted from me. I can now see that to them I wasn't a person I was their tool, their Buffy Doll I was little better than that god damned Buffy-bot maybe I was even less than the bot because at least that did what it was told.

I think the only men that I have chosen for myself have been Angel and Spike the rest have been forced on me by my so called best friend who can't decided who she wants or what sex she wants. I can honestly say that I have only been truly happy with my vampires, at least until now, I'm happy to say that I found another one for myself except this time he's human but he's a hunter, he knows my work, he lives my life, I can share things with him, things that I could only share with the deep love of my teenage years, even if he does say he doesn't do chick flick moments.

He may not understand how a Slayer of all people could love something that she is supposed to hunt, but he respects that they were a major part of my life and always will be, maybe not in the capacity that they might have wanted, important people no friends, willing to lay down their lives for me and that's what he respects the most.

My so called friends have never approved of him, just because he doesn't fit the mold they have for me, apparently according to my so called friends, I'm not allowed to be happy, to have a lover, a confidant, a friend that doesn't meet their standards. I overheard them one night saying that they measure their success in life against my failures, that if I'm happy they are not so they must do what they can to keep me down and in doing so keep themselves flying high. Faith knew I was there but before I took off she said I needed to hear what they thought of me for myself otherwise I wouldn't have believed her and she was probably right to I wouldn't have.

I left that night after speaking to my sister slayer and I met him and his brother at some bar toasting their Mom and Dad hoping that they were happy now that they've put their family demon to rest. I didn't realise until later that they meant a literal demon but that isn't for this story. I stayed with them and eventually fell in love with him Dean Winchester the other half of me. But damn if that man can be annoying. I also found a brother, a friend and a confidant in Sam, plus I love to watch the two brothers interact while it makes me happy it also makes me sad wondering if things were different between me and Dawn would we be the same?

So as I walk toward Dean I know my choice and I know by the smug look on their faces that they believe its them, that I would never leave them, that I could not survive without them, that I had come back to them with my tail between my legs but what they don't know is that my choice was made the minute I said 'I do' to that minister in Vegas. I don't think they ever truly understood me because if they did they would remember that I chose Angel over them, that I would always choose the one who protects me from the world even though they know I don't need it. After all hadn't I always said 'No one messes with my boyfriend'?

So as we drive away I cant keep the smile off my face thinking of the threats they made as I walked away, 'you wont get any council money', 'you wont live the next year without us' or my favourite 'don't even think about coming back'. I'm wondering when will they realise that not only is everything is in my name, the cars the house's the schools, that the council is not under Giles control but mine, that the powers gave it to me and can only be passed willing to some one else, and as I'm the source of their little mini-slayers power and without me around or Faith for that matter, they will quickly continue to diminish in strength until the spell that was supposed to be temporary dissipates and the the Scoobies will be left to defend themselves for once as was decreed as punishment from the powers for sins against the chosen line.

As I lean over and kiss Dean on the cheek and all I get is a 'were to now princess' and a 'don't forget to pick up Faith' from the back I know my life can only get better from here on, and for once I cant wait for the next big adventure . . . . .

The End


End file.
